burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:I lost my cars!
Ok - so I don't wind up typing the whole story here, read my user page update for the small detail surrounding my problem. Anyway, I did what I said I was gonna do - I downloaded BP. Now, for some background: When the PS3 started giving me ulcers, I copied all my game saves onto a USB thumbdrive, incl. BP. Copied, which means they're still on the PS3, as well as on my USB thumbdrive. So I download BP and install it. Started it up and it's just like I never played it before - it went through the whole "Welcome to Paradise City" brouhaha and went through the "let's take your driver's license picture" bit - also, when it accessed the Criterion page, I could still see all my stats - it showed I had all the discoverables, showed my correct license, etc. So of course I was kind of confused when it started me with the Cavalry as my only car. All events reset, all road rules reset. If I leave the Junkyard and come back, I can access my DLC (I have Legendary Cars, a couple of Toy Cars, and the Hawker Mech). Stats gone. My online stats are still good, I still have my trophies (which worked out for me on that front b/c the first time I played BP I wasn't online; as a result I was "missing" 2 trophies - 3 Takedowns and First Super Jump - which I have since "claimed"). So, of course, me being me I futzed with it. I then exited BP, deleted the existing game save for BP and copied back my save from my USB doohicky. Guess what? Now the stats on the Criterion page are reset, too (except for Online stats). As the pirates would say: G'arrrr! Anyway, while I don't mind doing the events again (well, except Burning Routes - again, g'arrr), and yeah, I could buy the car pack (obviously that won't correct my stats) but either way, it's going to take a while to get back to Elite. Here's the question(s): 1) Has anyone else here experienced this at all (either as a straight re-install or a situation like mine)? 2) Did I do something wrong/backwards? 3) Is there anything I can do about it? 4) Is anyone else as excited as me about BSI? :) LincolnFA 15:28, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :well if the backed up save is from a disc version & you said you download BP so that's the PSN version which means you have to start all over [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 16:51, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yup you said your disc games are out(guessing you have a BP disc) & you downloaded BP so the disc save won't work with the PSN version [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t''']] 16:52, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :::Cool, thanks. Yeah, I kinda figured that's what was up after I messed with it a bit more, but I didn't know for sure so I thought I would ask. It's not a >BAD< thing - just kind of a pain in da butt. Yeah, I had BP on disc when my PS3 started throwing errors, that's why I downloaded it. Anyway, thanks for the info - at least I know now that I didn't do anything wrong / leave anything out. LincolnFA